Whispers in the Dark
by schoolkid
Summary: He was the pain in my life but what if he was different? first story be nice!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ryou, Bakura or Yu Gi Oh *sigh***

**Well this was just something I typed up and thought about posting for awhile. It sucks and it the first thing I've ever written (fan way anyways) please be nice but hey who really cares we all know it suck… anyways enjoy it if you can.**

It felt as if my legs were going to fall off, but I had to keep running or _he_ would catch up to me. Even after I thought he was gone he still haunted me with memories that could never be erased. My breath came in heavy gasps as I burst into an old abandoned chapel praying that that demon couldn't get me in here.

"Is that really how you're going to treat an old friend" _his_ voice sneered "I always thought you had better manners than that. Well I guess I'll have to give you a little lesson."

All the windows shattered and sprayed me with their shards. I could feel them cutting into my flesh as I screamed not from pain but from fear.

"So did you miss me Ryou?" was all I heard as my mind faded into darkness as he once again gained control over my body and soul.

I awoke to a swirling purple mist covering my body. It wasn't an unusual scene but it was one I was hoping never to be in again. Suddenly _he_ appeared out of the mist and stared at me. I slowly started to back away.

"What do you want?" I tried to ask in a confident and commanding voice, but it ended up coming out as a shaky half squeak.

Hetook a step toward me and said in a much gentler tone than I expected or ever heard before, "I came for you my lovely Hikari."

I took a rather large step back and said "They told me that you were gone, banished to the shadow realm never to return."

Hisface turned into one of pain and something else that I couldn't quite identify, guilt, remorse perhaps? Either way they were all emotions I never expected him to have and wondered what had happened to him to make him so…different. His face and his gentle tone from earlier had me confused and not sure of what to think about him.

He shrugged his shoulders in a way that said he didn't care what Yugi and the others thought, "The gods let me have a chance to complete some unfinished business." he said as his crimson eyes captured my own chocolate brown ones with a look that contradicted every negative thought I ever had involving him.

"Why?" I couldn't understand why the Gods would let someone as him have a second chance.

I guess my thoughts were as clear as day on my face because his face once again fell into an expression of shame. "I'm not a bad person." he said, sounding almost as if he was trying to convince himself. "I was being controlled, I didn't have a choice…" he trailed off looking down at his feet.

Before I could ask what he was talking about he quickly walked the rest of the way towards me and stopped when there was only a few centimetres separating us. He sighed and met my eyes, the look in his formerly cynical orbs made it impossible to back away. His eyes were filled with such raw pain that that my heart felt like it shattered.

"I didn't come here to try and convince you that I'm a good person, that would be impossible after everything I've done to you." he took a deep breath, "I don't care if when you wake up from this you think it was all a nightmare, but I had to do this before I could move on."

He brought his hands up from his sides so that they were cupping my face and gently pressed his lips against mine. I froze, to say the least this was not what I was expecting. Despite myself I found myself leaning into Bakura's kiss and closing my eyes in the pure bliss that came from such an action. Before my mind could think things through though and remind me that I was kissing a guy, much less the guy who made my life a living hell for the past few years, he drew back from the kiss but didn't drop his arms. I opened my eyes as his thumb rubbed against my cheek.

"I guess I should leave now."

His hand dropped from my face and he took a few steps back. I was frozen in shock as his form began to dissolve into the mist leaving me alone.

"Wait!" I called reaching my hand forward but it was to late, he was gone.

"I forgive you." I whispered as I fell into oblivion and back to my body.


End file.
